


Warden Rumplestiltskin Collection

by AlsyWalsy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French has found herself as leader of the Inquisition and has been tasked with the monumental effort of taking down the dark forces that Corypheus has gathered to his side. With the help of a merry band of misfits and friends, just what has the future got in store when a lonely Grey Warden, who spends his free time spinning, enters her world?</p>
<p>This will be a Rumbelle!AU set in Thedas and running alongside the events of Dragon Age Inquisition. Rumplestiltskin shall be replacing Blackwall as the Grey Warden character (though Blackwall may appear at some stage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Warden in the Hinterlands

“All of this effort for a Grey Warden.”

“The Grey Wardens are a noble order, Varric, you are letting your experiences with just one man colour your view of the others.”

“I am not letting anything colour my view - I am merely saying that I don’t like hills.” She could hear the dwarf huff behind her and couldn’t help but smile. The Hinterlands were notorious for hills, after all. “Kirkwall didn’t have hills.”

“Kirkwall didn’t have greenery either. Trees, wildlife, fresh air.”

“It had wildlife.”

“Rodents and hounds do not count.”

Varric huffed again and fell silent, the conversation effectively coming to an end. Bringing Varric and Cassandra on her many travels never failed to make Belle laugh in a world where laughter was sorely needed. The high hills of the region tended to drag on without the right conversation to lighten the mood and her companions never failed to make her happy.

“Maybe he’s going to be the rugged, handsome type. He might spend his hours down on the training field with the Commander. Do you think we can convince them to spar shirtless? Despite the snow, I mean, I am sure they can work up a good sweat.”

A disgusted noise sounded from over her left shoulder and she stifled her laughter at the whining tone of the mage’s response. “Whaaat? I’m bored back here and wanted to put my two coppers in. Nothing wrong with a little eye candy around Haven. I am sure that our esteemed party head shall agree with me.”

Belle held up her hands, turning to face the trio. “I am staying out of this.”

“Of course you are, you have the eye candy crushing on you. I have seen the way he looks at you when you are doing the rounds. Somebody has an admirer!” Dorian sing-songed to a chorus of Varric’s chuckles.

She shook her head and laughed, turning back so she could see where she was walking. “I am ignoring you, Dorian.”

“You’re no fun.” He whined but kept his peace.

The commander was a nice man; he was handsome, honourable, passionate and kind. And he seemed to have a bit of a crush on her but she was just not interested. He was a wonderful friend in the time she had known him and an incredible commander of the inquisition’s forces, but not the man for her.

A few more minutes and they had a stunning view over the region. At their backs. Their Warden was through the pass, supposedly roaming near the red lyrium mine to clear the region of bandits now that the mages and Templars had been dealt with. A little more trekking and it would become a search for what she assumed would be a large warrior dressed in warden armour. Oh, how wrong she was.

“Andraste’s tits!” Cassandra’s admonishment was lost as a large body went flying over their heads, very nearly striking them first. A quick scout of the corpse behind them revealed the identity to be one of the bandits their Warden was stalking. Weapons were quickly drawn and the small group raced to the summit of the next hill where the scene before them was not what anybody had been expecting.

A slim figure stood in the middle of a clearing, battling it out with a burly looking swordsman clothed in the bandit group’s colours. Swords clashed but the Warden in the thick of it wielded no shield. Surely he had not been the one to send that man flying through the air as though he were no more than a feather. But he was holding his own, moving with the speed and agility that his opposition lacked. He was winning quite easily. But just he was about to run him through an arrow came out of nowhere. A marksman to the south had spied the battle and was attempting to help out his companion, a fatal mistake on his part.

A sword ran through one man and an arc of electricity bolted through the air, taking out the marksman in one savage blow which had the entire party stepping back, despite their drawn weapons. “Andraste’s flaming tits!”

The bodies were still smouldering by the time they made it to the middle of the clearing, the lightening having arced from the archer to the swordsman, the horrible stench of burning flesh filling the previously fresh countryside air. She could hear Varric commenting on the air quality now but she ignored him.

“Judging by the fact you have not attempted to kill me yet, I am assuming that you are here for a reason.” The Warden had sheathed his sword and was checking the pockets of the man at his feet.

“We were looking for you.” Belle waited for him to straighten before she continued and was confronted with a pair of the warmest chocolate brown eyes. “W-warden.”

“Me? What do you want with me?” He rested a hand on the pommel of his sword, a cage-like creation with an odd looking crystal held within.

“We are agents of the Inquisition and are looking for help. We are hoping to track down the Wardens who seem to have disappeared from Ferelden and Orlais. All except you, of course.”

The Warden before them snorted and waved his hand through the air. “I travel alone; I don’t have much contact with the others. I am afraid that I am not of much help to you.”

“I would disagree.” Belle smiled, watching the way he moved with great interest. “We could use all of the help we could get.”

“Yeah, there’s a hole in the sky and we could use you doing that lightning thingy on some demons.”

“Varric.” She warned over her shoulder but the dwarf just shrugged his shoulders, flashing her that bright grin of his. When she turned back to the Grey Warden she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I cannot fix the hole in the sky, sorry.” He turned to walk away.

“I can.” He paused and she felt a quick thrill of triumph. “But I need help to do it. I need the best people by my side. Will you join the Inquisition?”

She extended her hand towards him and sought those beautiful brown eyes only to find them glued on her own, not her hand. The silence between them stretched out and she was briefly concerned that he might turn her down and walk away. But his eyes slipped to her hand and he finally shook it. “I will.”

She grinned brightly and shook his hand firmly. “Welcome to the inquisition, Warden Rumplestiltskin.“


	2. Nug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that the first part of this got such wonderful response, I hope that each and every one of you enjoy this chapter also. As it is, I am trying to write a little bit every day so there should be a new chapter out once a week or so.

Rumplestiltskin quite liked nugs. Yes, they were useless creatures in every way, did very little more than squeal and run, but he liked them all the same. He’d seen his fair share of dogs, mabaris, cats and other less desirable creatures, but when he was idle and had a piece of wood to carve, it always turned out to be another nug. Once upon a time he had made a whole set for his son, a nug, a ram, the neighbour’s cat, a whole zoo full of little wooden animals. Together they had spun the wool to make little jumpers for the lot of them and had even dyed some using berries and roots. Sometimes he thought about making a replica set for those that had been lost but he had never remained in one place long enough to keep them.

The squealing little creature was snuffling around in the snow just a few metres away, seemingly oblivious to the activity all around it. Haven was a hive of activity and Rumplestiltskin sought the quieter outskirts the camp. The forge was hardly a quiet place but there were less people than in the camp itself. The steady sound of a hammer bouncing on the anvil then striking metal was almost soothing, rhythmic. It was an environment he could lose himself in, just stop thinking and use his hands.

A pair of Inquisition soldiers walked by and scared off his model but he could remember the general anatomy of a nug off the top of his head. The creature was beginning to take shape quite nicely and he raised his knife to finish one of the rabbit-like ears. As his attention drifted from the world around him his thoughts started to turn to a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes.

Belle - the Herald of Andraste – he much preferred her name to her title, was the most beautiful woman he was pretty sure that he had ever seen in his entire life. She had looked so beautiful when they had met that he had lost his ability to form sentences for a while, even if she was dressed in blood flecked armour. He had not spent much time with her since their journey back to Haven but he had found himself watching her on several occasions. And she wasn’t just beautiful; she was kind, intelligent and funny and he had only had a chance to talk to her for a shirt while before duty had called and she was off visiting the Chantry and her advisors.

“Is that what I think it is?” He had been so lost in thought that he nearly took off the nug’s ear, and the tip of his finger, in his surprise.

“I’m so sorry!” Belle’s hand immediately landed on his shoulder, her other hand taking his hand which held the nug, checking if he had hurt himself. “Are you all right?”

He couldn’t think straight and simply stared dumbly at her whilst she fussed over his hand. Finally he found his voice. “F-fine. I’m fine. And yes, it’s a nug.”

He was thankful when she let go of his hand and instead took the little wooden creature. “This is incredible.”

“Ah, you’re too kind..”

“No, I’m not. It really is.” She dropped onto the crate beside him and giggled as she turned the creature so he could run along in the air. “This is really cute. Do you make many?”

He could feel her warmth against his arm and leg as she was sat up against him. She had dressed out of her armour and into a beige outfit decorated with silver studs. He wasn’t sure that he liked it but he guessed that it was what she deemed comfortable. “I used to. Travelling means I didn’t really have anywhere to keep them.” 

“Maybe you could make some more now that you have somewhere to stay?” She smiled so brightly at him as she offered him the piece of wood. “It would be nice to see how your collection grows each time I come down to see you.”

“You plan on seeing me often?” He tried to keep the hope from his voice; he refused to be like a youth with his first crush.

“Of course!” She turned that bright smile on him and he felt exactly like a youth with his first crush. “I want to get to know all of my companions. I just wish I could get to know everybody in the Inquisition personally but the ranks are just growing so large every day..”

“Is that why you came down here? To get to know me?” He put his nug and knife down and clasped both hands in his lap.

“Is that such a surprise? I was just over with Cassandra and Cullen.”

“Nobody is really interested in getting to know me. Just another run of the mill Grey Warden who wanders the wilds without a friend in the world.” He had been alone for many years and now that he was suddenly surrounded by people who wished to get to know him, he was a little overwhelmed.

“I’m interested.” She nudged him gently with her elbow. “Unless you don’t want to tell me, of course..”

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and immediately felt bad. His past was a dark and painful one, as was the case with many Wardens, and he would rather not relive it. But there were surely a few details that he could divulge to this incredible woman who was about to save the world.

“What would you like to know?” He was rewarded with another of those beautiful smiles.

“You’re from the Free Marches?”

“Yes, the North. Starkhaven. Though I came to Ferelden when I was 8 years old. You’re a Marcher too?” He turned a little to face her, far more interested in sharing his own life if she would share her own.

“Ostwick.” She nodded. “A boring noble background of stifling balls and public imagery.”

“And the dwarf. Kirkwall?”

“Ah, Varric. Yes, he comes from Kirkwall. You have a good ear.” She was still smiling and he made a personal vow to make her smile as often as possible.

“And you have quite the collection here - people from all reaches of Thedas. It’s impressive.” He’d seen Iron Bull and Dorian; he had visited the Lady Montilyet and the spymaster. He was impressed by the amount of people had joined this cause.

“Except for the Anderfels. It seems they don’t like the Ferelden winter.”

He laughed. “I have only ever known one man from the Anderfels and I have to agree. Not built for cold. How are you not freezing?”

If he were a braver man he would have reached out to touch her sleeve but instead his hands just fidgeted in his lap. He was cold enough and he still had his armour on. But he was a scrawny little guy after all.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hand. “Maybe it keeps me warm. Who knows? We don’t even know what it really is.”

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” He missed the slight blush tinging her cheeks.

The two lapsed into silence but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. The quiet was pleasant and it was nice to have her warmth pressed against his side. Finally he lifted the nug and held it out to her. “He’s basically finished.. Did you want him?”

She took the little wooden creature in her soft little hands and he longed to touch them properly. She lifted the nug to examine him properly and nodded her approval. “I would love him, thank you. Be careful, though, or I may expect a new animal each time I come down.” 

She patted his hand and in an instant was gone again, heading off to continue her rounds of checking in on her companions. And he watched each and every step she took until she had vanished through the gates. Perhaps next he would make a ram..


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of this chapter for quite some time and finally got down to writing it. I will not be translating the Elvish for you as it is more exciting to explain it later ;)

The sun was setting low over the snow-capped mountains as she finally stepped out of Haven’s Chantry – the Inquisition’s base of operations. It had been a long day of dealing with politics and complaints, all of which seemed to lead back to the Chantry itself. She was bored of it all. If she had wanted to deal with whining nobles she would have stayed back home. Her feet led her straight to one of her closest friends in this place and he greeted her with a smile.

  
“Finished the rounds, princess?”

  
“Princess?” She questioned, frowning at the sound of it in her ears. It didn’t suit.

  
“What, no good?” The dwarf chuckled and waved one hand airily. “All right then, how about beauty?”

  
She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. “I have no say in the matter, do I?”

  
“Not at all.” Varric laughed, a full laugh that made her happy – pleased that she had lightened his mood a little.

  
“Up for a drink?” She gestured to the tavern behind the tents.

  
“Always.”

  
\--

  
The tavern was always full of life and it warmed her heart to hear the laughter and chatter even when there was a massive hole in the sky, pouring out more and more demons every day. They were doing good things here, making good strides towards fixing this, repairing the damage which was done. People were able to enjoy life a little more again.  
Sera was laughing loudly behind them as she and Varric settled down at the end of one of the long tables, each with a mug of the best ale Haven had to offer. Their conversation was easy and happy, the pair sharing laughter and tales. Varric’s were always the best, of course, and she soon gave up telling her own tales in favour of simply listening to the dwarf’s fantastical stories.

  
“And then- then Hawke kicks him off the dock and the poor bastard screams ‘I can’t swim, ‘elp me out!’ to which Hawke just shrugs and walks off. The guy eventually got hauled out by some kids but he didn’t dare try smuggling again.”

  
She laughed as Varric took a mouthful of his ale. She would love to meet Hawke one day. She had heard so much about him, read the book like most people had, but Varric’s tales made him sound like such a different man. Everybody knew the Champion of Kirkwall from his title but she wanted to know the man. The one who laughed and joked with his friends whilst playing Wicked Grace.

  
“He sounds like a great man.”

  
“He is. Maybe I’ll introduce you one day.” He raised his mug and took another drink. “So long as Cassandra ain’t around.”

  
The door opened to their side and Belle laid eyes on Rumplestiltskin, the Grey Warden of the group. He didn’t say a word as he crossed to the bar and picked up his own mug of ale. Varric turned to see what had caught her attention and smirked. “Ol’ grey got your fancy, beauty?”

  
“What?” She turned back to him, a blush tinging her cheeks. “Wait, what did you call him?”

  
“Look, we aren’t going to have a discussion every time we do this.” He raised both hands to her. “Nobody else has complained about my nicknames.”

  
“I just don’t think it suits him, is all.” Her blue eyes drifted back to Rumplestiltskin as he drank at the bar.

  
“Well, why not? He is of the Grey and he is older than most of us here.”

  
“That’s the basis? I thought you were more imaginative than that.” She scoffed, baiting him with a smile. “It sounds more like a title than a nickname.”

  
“All right then, what do you suggest, our esteemed saviour?"

  
“That’s not my job; I just fix holes in the world and slay demons.” She grinned and raised her mug to him, listening to his laughter.

  
“I shall come up with something new. You know, you’re awfully pushy. I am glad you weren’t around in Kirkwall, you’d have always been changing my story.” He tapped his chest.  
“I thought it was Hawke’s story?”

  
“Same difference.” He shrugged with that same grin plastered on his handsome face as always.

  
Behind her Rumplestiltskin had finished his drink and she heard his stool scrape on the stone. Varric smiled knowingly as she turned to watch him leave. But the Warden never made it as far as the door until one of her other companions appeared, an elf who did not often visit the tavern and never for a drink.

  
The two stopped barely more than a foot apart, each of very similar height as the human was not exactly a tall man. The chatter in the tavern came to an almost immediate halt and the air itself almost crackled with pure mafic, as though both men were trying to draw magic to their sides in protection. Neither of them needed a weapon to do some serious damage.

  
Belle and Varric shared a glance, wary of just how the situation had turned. This wasn’t right..

  
“Dark One.” The elf greeted lowly, causing murmurs amongst those present and a sneer to form on the Grey Warden’s face.

  
The sneer turned into a smirk as he bowed his head a tad. “Elgar Fen.”

  
The elf huffed and stalked past, allowing Rumplestiltskin to walk out the opposite door, the pair leaving almost in sync with the other. Gradually the chatter and laughter grew once more but Belle and Varric were not laughing.

  
“What in Andraste’s flaming knickers was that all about? Was that Elvish?” The dwarf drained the last of his ale and called over for another. He needed it.

  
“I- I am not sure. I know that Solas didn’t like him.. He told me he wouldn’t come with me if Rumplestiltskin was by my side but I have never seen anything like that.”  
“What is this nonsense about Dark One and elga-thingy..”

  
“I am not sure.” She played with her mug. “I shall have to ask. But we have bigger things to worry about, right now. So long as those two don’t kill each other..”

  
“Before the hole in the sky is fixed. Then they can tear each other apart.” Varric chipped in with a smile, trying to lighten her mood. But he could tell it wasn’t helping.

  
She felt uneasy about the entire situation. She could only pray that things would not get worse.


	4. Red Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during ‘In Hushed Whispers’ because I love it far more than ‘Champions of the Just’. Sorry Templars ;) I have split this chapter into two parts because I wanted to get a lot of the actual DA story in it. Also, do ignore the fact that Dorian was in the first chapter despite the whole needing to do this quest first thing. It’s my AU and I can mess with it how I like ;)

Things had gone very wrong very quickly and now Belle had no idea where she was. Her legs were under water up to the knees and everything was illuminated by the red crystals growing out of the very walls. “Lyrium.”

“And what a lovely shade it is, too.” She turned to see Dorian standing a few steps behind her and she felt a rush of relief.

Alexius had done something and she had feared she was alone, wherever she even was. One out of three companions was not too bad, though a chill ran down her spine as she wondered what had happened to the others. She was tempted to call out for them but thought better of it when she realised they were in a locked cell.

“Hey!” A shout made her jump and the door was suddenly wrenched open. Two guards charged in, not as dumb as she might have guessed as one turned back to the door to lock it. “Kill them. In the name of the Elder One!”

The fight did not last long and the two guards soon floated face down in the water. Belle automatically crouched to check them for the key and any other goods whilst Dorian paced back and forth, muttering to himself. She could ignore him for the moment as she retrieved the key.

“Situation report?” She straightened and grimaced when her damp clothes moved against her skin. She supposed she should be thankful her trousers weren’t leather.

“We’re in a dungeon.” She shot him a look. “This seems to be Redcliffe Castle, though it didn’t look like this when I came through before.”

Belle unlocked the door and mercifully stepped out of the water. The sight that greeted her turned her stomach. Red lyrium grew out of the floor and the walls, covering the majority of surfaces. “Wait, what do you mean? This grew in less than an hour?”

“No, no, impossible.” Dorian tapped his chin with a frown. His face suddenly lit up. “That’s it! We have travelled through time, forward, I’d wager.”

“You mean like Alexius did?” She was stunned.

“Yes, but not quite. I foiled his plan and knocked his spell. I am sure he meant for us to be obliterated.”

“Do you think the others…”  Cassandra’s face flickered through her mind, quickly followed by Rumplestiltskin’s. She tried to ignore the shiver than ran down her spine.

“I believe that the area of effect only caught us. The others would have been left behind. I would say that it is highly likely they are still in this dungeon!”

“You sound a little too cheerful for the situation.”

He gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest. “You wound me!”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Come on. We can search for them as we looked for a way out. We need to find Alexius. I don’t like any of this.”

“Tell me about it. This décor is _hideous_.”

The situation only got worse the further they moved through the dungeons. They were working their way up but had only come across guards and some unfortunate souls long since departed from this world. Somewhere along the way Dorian had announced his plan – their salvation. He could take them back if they got a hold of Alexius’ amulet. Easier said than done, she was sure.

Another room full of cells, another room full of disappointment. She wasn’t sure when she had started hoping that they were locked up down here but she wanted to make sure her companions were all right.. Or as all right as can be in such a situation. She just wanted to see them. She had already turned on her heel to leave when she heard it.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

She followed the voice to the back of the room, to the last cell on the left. She physically recoiled. “Grand Enchanter Fiona!”

Dorian appeared at her side and she could almost feel his own shock. The elf was engulfed in red lyrium to her waist. Belle would never have thought something like this possible. She had seen dead bodies encased in the lyrium but _living_ people?!

“You.. live..” It sounded like talking was an immense effort for the poor woman. “I’m.. glad.”

“We were sent into the future, but we don’t know how far.” Dorian walked closer to the bars.

“One year.” She took in a deep breath. “One year.. of doom.. upon Thedas.”

“Doom? What happened while we were gone?”

Belle finally stepped up and spoke softly. “The Inquisition failed. And this spread..”

Fiona nodded. “Yes. It is grown.. The lyrium.. The Elder One. You must stop him.”

Though she wished to keep Fiona from further pain, the woman insisted on telling them all that she could before they moved on. Belle thought that, if she were in the same position, she would try to do the same if presented with a way out. A way to make sure these atrocities never happened. She had to fix this.

“We will stop him. I promise you, you won’t have to suffer this.” She would have taken the mage’s hand if she could reach.

“Good luck.. My Lady.”

Leaving the Grand Enchanted behind didn’t feel right but she knew it had to be done. All of this could be avoided but only if she kept going. The meeting with Fiona had unsettled her more than anything, but it had given her hope that she might find her missing companions. She just prayed they hadn’t met the same fate.

Cassandra was the first of the pair that she stumbled across. The poor woman was begging the Maker for help and it broke her heart. The red glow in her eyes and the aura around her was something she knew she would never forget. Her friends were dying. All because she had failed. They had found the seeker’s weapons nearby and she had happily agreed to help them fix this.

Belle thought things couldn’t get any worse. She was oh so wrong.

The giggles echoed from wall to wall – high pitched and demented. The sound was not from amusement but of madness. The trio warily turned the corner into the final rooms of cells on this floor, weapons drawn and ready to strike. The giggling stopped and was replaced by a banging sound.

“Are we sure we want to find the source?” Dorian hissed at her side. “It’s like they have caged an animal of some kind. No man would make those sounds.

“No _sane_ man.” Cassandra corrected.

“He might be in pain; we should do what we can to help him.” Belle pointed out but was aware that she was clutching at straws. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they finally entered the cell block.

“I can hear you!” A high pitched voice sing-songed at them, allowing her to locate his cell. “Come and show yourselves!”

The vice was now snapping and caused her to hesitate. Cassandra moved tight to her side to shield her. A chain rattled somewhere in the cell and there was a soft sigh. “You’re no fun.”

Belle finally stepped into view of the cell and once again recoiled from the sight that greeted her. It was far worse than she had feared. She had been expecting certain things after finding Cassandra in such a horrific statemm but this was beyond what she would have imagined. “Rumplestiltskin.”

Her friend was chained to the back wall of his cell by a manacle around one wrist. The skin around the metal was inflamed and angry from the many times he had rubbed it raw then used magic to heal the pain. Similar to Cassandra, he had an odd red glow about him and his once deep brown eyes shone red. He looked straight at her and tugged at his chain.

“The dead come to torment the living. How poetic.” He spat bitterly and turned away. “Be gone, spirit, I have no desire to play.”

”He thinks we are spirits, tricks of his mind.” Dorian whispered at her shoulder.

“I cannot blame him. It makes more sense than the truth, after all.”

Her companions’ voices were lost to her as she took him in. His back was still to her and he was testing his chain. She had no doubt that he had tried several times to break free but something was keeping him bound. The strange redness was not the only thing off about his appearance – his hair was a curly mess and his skin had an oddly grey tinge to it. She had to get him out of there.

“Belle! What do you think you are doing?” A pair of hand lunged for hers as she turned the key to unlock his cell.

“We cannot just leave him here. He is _chained,_ Dorian.” She pulled the door open but the cell’s inhabitant stayed where he was.

“For good reason, I am sure.” The mage took a few steps back whilst she moved forward.

Rumplestiltskin barely moved beyond the rattling of his chain, the only sounds were the rattle of the links and the dull thud as he pulled it taught. After a while, every repetition ended with a hiss of pain as he rubbed his skin raw again. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she rounded him to see his face. His eyes were trained on his wrist then suddenly they were on her. His pupils were wide, inhuman, but she didn’t move away.

“Why can’t you leave me be?” He breathed, so quiet she nearly missed it. Her heart ached in her chest.

“I am here to help you, Rumplestiltskin. To break you out of here.. To make it so that this.. This never happened.” She reached out a hand to touch his wrist but he jerked away, moving as far as he could. But she followed him and rested her cool hand upon his hot wrist, the cool metal of the manacle.

“You’re dead. The dead cannot help.” He whispered with eyes fixed on her hand upon his. He turned his hand in the restraint so her fingers grazed his palm. “Stop tormenting me, spirit.”

“I am no spirit. And I can prove that to you.” She sorted through the keys but there were too many so she resorted to her lock pick set. The manacle fell open with a metallic click, the chain smacking into the wall. She felt close to tears again when she saw the damage to his wrist beneath. His skin was caked in blood, dirt, rust. She carefully took his hand in both of hers. He looked like he was in awe. “See? I am real.”

Those odd eyes flickered to hers and he blinked several times. His free hand reached to her cheek and she closed her eyes and the light touch. “How..?”

“It’s a long story. But Alexius sent us into the future. Dorian thinks he can take us back so we can right everything that has happened. We can stop this future, this present from ever happening. You won’t have to go through this.” She opened her eyes again. “Will you help us.”

She couldn’t quite put a name to the way he was looking at her in that moment. His fingers still hovered just about her skin. Eventually he nodded and breathed out softly, “Yes. Of course.”


	5. Red Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I updated. Go me! There are notes for future chapters that I do plan to get to, but who knows with me! Here is a short conclusion to 'In hushed Whispers'.

“Is that..?”

“Oh, Felix..”

Belle felt so bad for Dorian. They had spent the last few hours battling through all hell to get just the chance to fix this, and now he was confronted with this. This was what it was all for – the result of condemning the entire world. His old friend, a shell of his former self, who would have been better off dead.

And a defeated Father, one who had tried everything to save his son, only to fail in every way imaginable. She couldn’t even imagine how it might feel.

“Leliana, no!” But her shout fell on deaf ears. The woman was already holding her blade to Felix’s throat and all hopes of a peaceful resolution had flown out the window.

“Just let my boy go.” Alexius was pleading for his son’s life, making this entire situation feel one hundred times worse. “You can take me, but don’t hurt him.”

“Leliana, don’t-“

“Let him go..” A growl over her left shoulder nearly made her jump out of her skin. She hardly recognised him – he had been acting so strangely since they broke him out of that cell.

“Rumplestiltskin..?” She wasn’t entirely sure that he would even hear her at this point.

The red lyrium made people act strangely; she had seen that first hand. But he was acting in a way she had never seen before. It was like somebody was walking around in his skin, like the Rumplestiltskin she knew had ceased to exist and he had been replaced by some crazy, powerful sorcerer who spent most of his time in silence. He didn’t scare her, but she sure as hell worried her. Had he been exposed for a longer period of time than the others? And if that were the case, what was the reasoning behind it?

Who was this beast in the man’s clothing?

“I said, let him go. Do not hurt that boy or I shall be forced to hurt you.”

“Hold on, we are all on the same side, here.” Dorian tried to interject, though he wasn’t about to get too close to the other mage. He had seen the power he wielded on their journey to this room. He could cast lightning bolts – Rumplestiltskin could cast entire storms.

“Rumplestiltskin, nobody has to get hurt. We are going to finish all of this in a calm manner, so you don’t have to worry.” If Rumplestiltskin didn’t want Felix to be harmed, then she would damned well make sure that didn’t happen. “Leliana, put down the knife!”

“No.” She said harshly, ending Felix’s life with a sharp swing of her blade.

Two screams echoed around her, one of an anguished Father and one of an anguished friend. She wasn’t going to pretend to understand why this upset Rumplestiltskin so much but she needed to calm him down. The air was literally crackling with magic.

“Do something, quickly!” She hissed to Cassandra and the seeker did the only thing she could. She smacked the Grey Warden over the head with her shield. And he sank like a rock just in time for the battle with Alexius.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexius fell and Dorian knelt over the mess. She had a feeling that he was suffering more than he would let on, but now was not the time to address that. With the amulet in hand, they could get themselves back to their time and prevent all this from happening. But they had to move fast.

“He’s waking up.” Belle turned to find Cassandra standing over their companion, sword pointed at his throat. Like that would do much if he were to turn on them.

“Let him be.. Dorian, you have this?”

“Give me an hour, and then we shall be out of here.” She nodded and took Cassandra’s place. It took some urging, but she eventually sheathed her sword.

“Rumplestiltskin.. Rumple, can you hear me?”

He groaned as he sat up, immediately rubbing the back of his head. There was a little blood but it was hardly a problem in this situation. This version of her friend would be left behind soon.

“Careful, easy does it.. I’m sorry we had to do that..” He looked at her and she wished she could see those chocolate eyes she so adored, instead of the odd colour of the stranger before her.

“Demons..” Leliana interrupted from her position close to the door. “They are coming. You need to act fast.”

“We have little time to talk, it seems.” Rumplestiltskin sighed softly.

“That’s okay..” She managed a small smile. “We shall have plenty of time when I get back. Thank you.. For everything you’ve gone through since I disappeared.”

Whilst they talked, Leliana informed Dorian that he had to hurry up. She and Cassandra hovered around the door, just waiting for things to go horribly wrong. There was a large chance that none of them would make it out of this.

“Rumplestiltskin..” Cassandra was unsure of him, yes, but she knew what had to be done.

“We shall draw their attention for as long as we can.”

“No, that’s suicide.” She tried to stop him, but Rumplestiltskin was already on his feet.

“What does it matter? We are dead anyway. Look at us..”

No matter how true his words were, it still brought her to tears. “I can’t just let you walk out there to die for me.”

“It’s what we signed up for, Herald.. Belle. You will go and fix this. And we shall do all in our power to help you.”

She was so close to crying that she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t trust herself not to just break down. She couldn’t even say goodbye. And in those moments before her companions went to their deaths, she saw a glimmer of the man she knew. The man who was starting to worm his way into her heart and make her feel all sorts of things that she had never expected to feel for him. She couldn’t watch them leave.

“How long, Dorian?” She finally found her voice, shaky as it was.

“I still need time..”

“You have as much time as I have arrows.”

“That shall have to be enough.” The mage muttered under his breath.

His attention was focused intently on the pendant and she wished that she could do something to make this easier or faster. But she was completely helpless and felt it. Her companions could die at any moment, this very room could be stormed at any moment. They could all die and doom the world at any given moment.

To quote Varric, ‘ _Andraste’s tits’_. They were deep in it.

The helpless feeling didn’t fade as she waited. In fact, it only got worst as time passed, to the point where she was about ready to tear her hair out. Then the doors flew open and things got about one hundred times worse all over again.

Dead. He was dead. Rumplestiltskin was dead, thrown across the floor like a rag doll to land close to her feet. She could feel that panic bubbling up deep inside her, which only grew stronger when Cassandra was also revealed to be dead. She wasn’t one to panic, either, but seeing the room so massively overwhelmed with demons when all that stood between the entire world and death was one woman with some arrows and a hurried mage.

Then Leliana fell.

“No!” She couldn’t stand to see her friends fall. She had to help them. Stepping off the raised platform, she drew her daggers from her back.

“You move and we die!” Dorian cried, grabbing onto her arm.

“I can’t leave them!”

“Yes you can!”

Just then, the portal opened and swallowed them up, bringing them back to Redcliffe castle in the exact moment they had first disappeared. Her friends were there, they were fine, and they were alive and unharmed. They did it.

She turned to face Alexius so that she could take him down, missing the concerned look on Rumplestiltskin’s face when he noticed tears on her cheeks.


End file.
